luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Their Endings
credit for idea goes to red. ~= after the rebellion... |-| Oskar= After the castle burns to the ground, Oskar escapes back to Sweden, happy to be rid of the death and destruction of the school he never should have been in in the first place. He grabs the first plane to Stockholm, sits in the corner seat at the very back of the plane and silently shakes as he watches the rubble disappear. His talent grows and grows, and he sees two options ahead of him: use his intelligence to become a genius scientist or stick with his guitar. He takes the latter, grateful that the only place he feels happy is on a shadowy stage in a shitty backstage bar. The pay is crap and he scrapes by the first few years, but his songs about fire and karma and rebellion get him noticed and soon the pay is increasing, enough for him to buy a decent home and live a decent life. He settles down in a small apartment in Gothenburg, alone but not lonely, and lives a peaceful, satisfying life. He'll never forget about the school from hell, but he doesn't want to. He never overcomes his social anxiety, but his house keeps him away from society, and that, he is perfectly content with. |-| Angelika= |-| Aaron= He doesn't like to admit that all the shit that went down at EESM broke him, but it did. The memories swirl round his head, have him waking up in the night in cold sweats; his dreams are plagued with visions of the fire which took his leg and then the fire which took his best friend. He both loves and despises the destructive nature of fire. He keeps his shitty apartment in Novaspasskoye, which only poisons his view on life even more every day, and eventually all he can think about is how close he is to hitting the big three-zero. Gradually, his visions in his dreams are replaced with his elderly self, and they scare him more than his past traumas. Every year he returns to the rubble of the school and spends hours talking to Emelia. Even if he doesn't see her, he knows she's there. It's very early in the morning when he makes his decision. He's smoked his way through about three packs of cigarettes, and the air is thick with exhaled toxins, but he's already toxic so it doesn't bother him. The remnants of his experiments from the previous night are still on the table, and he sees Death. He looks Death straight in the eye, and knows what he has to do. He commits suicide on his 27th birthday. His body is blown to pieces and what's left of the floor is carpeted in his blood, but his face remains intact and he dies with a smile on his lips. Being a ghost feels weird for a while, but he is reunited with Johanna and he realises it's the first time in his "life" where he's truly happy. With the girl he loves and a certainty that his greatest fear will be avoided. He passes over with Johanna. |-| Kristi= |-| Amalija= |-| Clara= Clara escapes the country as soon as the castle is burnt to the ground. She grabs the first boat out, with no knowledge of where it's going or what she'll do when she gets there, and doesn't say goodbye to her family, because she's simply too relieved that she has actually escaped the grasp of her dysfunctional, fucked-up family. It's a welcome relief, and she sleeps peacefully the whole journey. Over the months, the angry red slips from her hair and is replaced by a soft chocolate brown which looks much healthier and more inviting than her previous colour did. She secretly misses the red though, but as hard as she attempts to recreate her colour, she can never get the exact shade. Then again, she never feels such stress and anger that she did with her family, and she guesses that's something to be thankful about. Eventually she decides to send an owl to Svyat, to tell him, and only him, where she is. She never receives a reply, no matter how many owls she sends, they return empty-handed. Finally one replies, but when she opens the scroll, she realises it's Vsev's handwriting, and upon reading it, discovers that both Zhanna and Svyat are dead. She sobs the rest of the week, and her hair once again returns to that brilliant, shocking red. Category:EESM Category:Fanfics